


Prank Gone Wrong

by Sphenimersus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Crushes, Embarrassed Dean, Geek Dean, Hospital, Jock Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some jocks decided to put some special spice for a particular geek who won't back down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next Destiel fic! My school's internet wouldn't let me log on to tumblr with, so I decided to write this up since they let me onto AO3.  
> I'll be honest with y'all. I really wanted to write a fluffy fic, but that is simply not meant to be.
> 
> Well then, enjoy reading! :)

Dean sips at his glass of chocolate milk and notices that there's an odd flavor. He shrugs it off as something he ate before he got the milk. He wanders around the school with his eyes stuck to the Lord of the Rings book. He's re-reading it for the hundredth time and he's still hooked on to it. Tolkien's style of writing just happens to do that to him. He's not paying attention to whatever is going on in front of him and doesn't realize that the hallways are too clear to be normal. He only realizes that when he crashes into the school's quarterback, prized three-point shooter, fastest guy on track, and pretty much on top of all other sports. Castiel Novak. Thing is, Dean doesn't give a fucking, flying shit, so when he hits the athlete and his chocolate milk spills all over his favorite AC/DC shirt, his book,  _and_ the brand new shoes that Sam just got him (thank  _God_ it's black), he snaps out, "What the fuck dude? Watch where you're going!" He stomps off, only to be snatched by the arm, and he knows that it's going to bruise. He tries to yank his arm back, but Castiel's grip is too tight.

"Excuse me?" Castiel rumbles in his deep growl, rare for a teenager. "I believe  _you_ were the one who wasn't watching where you were going, considering that you had your nose stuck in your book."

Dean turns to glare at the jock and _boy_ , what a mistake that was. The glare Dean has doesn't lessen in intensity, but the words he was going to spit out was lost. He's captivated by those blue eyes, blazing, and it's the only thing Dean can think of for a moment. He shakes his head momentarily, mentally scolding himself.  _Stop, he won't like you. He's obviously straight._

Castiel stares straight back with his straight-laced face, completely and utterly serious. However, he is _enraptured_ by the gorgeous green eyes that Dean has. He notices that the eye color flickers every now and then for no particular reason.

Another person from the team smirks, "What's wrong Winchester? Cat got your tongue?"

"Nope," Dean replies shortly but sneezes promptly afterward. "Think I'm allergic to you jackasses." He sneezes another ten times, before he finally backs off and slumps against the hallway's wall. He's feeling slightly nauseous now, and the only things that will have his allergies act up to the point he's sick are cats and wasabi. Except, wasabi won't make him sneeze. So he declares that there's a cat in the school. He sniffles and sneezes again as Castiel approaches him. He slumps against the floor, thinking that the floor was nice and cool.

* * *

Dean's in the hospital the next time he wakes up. They have him connected to all these intricate machines. He struggles to get up, wondering how he got here. Last thing he remembers is talking to Castiel Novak and thinking that his crush on the jock would be a fruitless love, never to be borne. Plus, Castiel is a  _religious_ jock; it's as though everything from the skies above and the rocks beneath is laughing at him. As soon as his vision is back in focus, he rips off the machinery and stumbles off the bed. He looks for his clothes and finds them on the chair in the corner. He sags in relief. He's hated hospitals since he was a kid, seeing Sam being born was the best thing in his life, but seeing his mother suffer from the pain while giving birth was something he never wanted to see again.

Shrugging his clothes back on, Dean exits the door and crashes into the man that occupied his mind when he's not thinking of books or family.  _Fuck,_ he thinks. "Castiel? What are you doing here?" Dean asks, curious, but his tone is unintentionally cold.

Castiel looks around the room nervously, "Erm, well, I wanted to apologize on behalf of my teammates. They crossed the line by putting wasabi into your glass of chocolate milk. They didn't know you were allergic; they just thought it'd be funny to see how you'd react the spiciness of the wasabi in your drink of the day."

"But I was sneezing! There had to be a cat somewhere in the school," Dean counters but thinks about his milk. It did have a funny taste, but then again, Dean's tolerance for strange mixes of food grew because of how he was raised.  _Eat this shit or starve_ was what his dad had taught him. Well, not exactly  _shit,_ but a mix of food like rotten eggs, expired milk, and moldy vegetables all mixed into one plate.

Castiel fidgets, "About that. I was playing with a wild cat during lunch. It rubbed all over me, so that's probably why you were having a more serious attack than usual. Sorry. And don't worry, I took a shower when I found out you're allergic to cats."

Dean thinks of being a bit of an asshole just to see Cas' reaction. He thinks better of it and shakes his head, "Well, you're forgiven, but your asshole buddies are going to have to apologize for nearly getting me killed if they want to be forgiven."

Nodding, Castiel opens his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by his mother, Doctor Naomi Novak. "Mr. Winchester! Get back to your bed. You have not been allowed to be released from these medications quite yet. And change back to the hospital gown."

"I'm fine," Dean protests.

"No," Naomi says solidly. She turns to her son. "Castiel, you should know that patients are not allowed out of the bed without a nurse's or doctor's supervision."

"I apologize, Mother," Castiel replies curtly. "He crashed into me when I was checking if he was awake yet."

"I'm going to talk to Mr. Winchester's parents now. You watch your classmate," Naomi nods to her son and leaves the room.

Castiel turns to Dean and sighs, "You heard my mother; you should get to the bed."

Dean unintentionally pouts, "But I hate this place! I don't want to be here! Plus, it wasn't my fault that I got here."

"Yes, I know," Castiel responds to Dean's objection, all the while thinking,  _Shit, that pout is adorable._

"Then let me out of here," Dean whines.

"No. You have not rested the proper amount of time."

Dean glares stubbornly at the blue-eyed teen. "Fine!" He tries to cross the room quickly to escape through the door, only to be blocked by solid muscle at muscle. He nearly topples over if not for the arm grabbing his left shoulder. Dean gasps at the slight pain in his shoulder and leans forward, crashing into Castiel. His head rests on Cas' left shoulder, allowing Dean to smell the spicy scent of the other teen. He relaxes into the touch and notices that Cas has relaxed too. Both teens have forgotten what they were talking, allured by the other's scent and body against each other. Dean really wants to kiss Cas now, so he turns his turns up to his left, closing his eyes while bringing his lips to the other boy.

Castiel naturally turns his head towards Dean, keeping his eyes closed to ensure that he isn't dreaming. Both boys' lips are locked together in seconds - a chaste kiss for them. They back off and dives back in for the other's mouth. This time, Castiel is prepared for it and turns both of them around so Dean's back is to the wall. He lets his tongue pry Dean's lips open, and they kiss each other passionately. A kiss that was completely different from their first one. They keeps their lips together until their lungs need oxygen.

Both of them are breathing harshly in each other's personal space. Dean breaks the silence, "Wow, that was... nice, for a lack of a better word."

"Yeah, it was amazing." Castiel agrees.

"No, wait, it was _awesome_ ," Dean says.

Castiel laughs, "I'd actually say it was wonderful."

Dean shakes his head, "Scratch everything I said before this. Those kisses were  _marvellous_." He half-moans out the last word.

"Of course," Castiel smirks. "So, I believe that I should have said this before we kissed: I love you, Dean. As in, I want you to be my boyfriend."

Dean blushes down to neck. "Umm... Ah-I-i l-lo- li-like ya, too." He ducks his head down.

Castiel watches the other boy, confused and attempts to clarify what he said, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Dean mutters quietly, looking anywhere except at Cas.

Realizing that Dean was somewhat embarrassed, Castiel smirks, "I can't hear you if you talk so softly, Winchester."

Dean scowls at Castiel, realizing that he's being teased. He looks directly at Cas with his blush covering his entire face, "Yeah, I want to be your boyfriend."

Castiel smiles, "Well then, I'm glad. Do you want to tell the school when you get back?"

Dean shrugs, letting Kansas accent slip through as he fidgets, "I dunno. If ya want to. You can do that if ya want. I mean, it's not like I can keep ya from telling everybody."

"Okay, then. We can tell everyone when you return to school and not give shit if they give us trouble since I'll make their life a living hell if they do." Castiel replies.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean nods. "I like that idea."

"Good."

"Great."

"Pleasant."

"Satisfying."

"Gratifying."

"Exceptional."

Castiel grins, "Okay. Our agreement is exceptional."

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, it didn't turn out as fluffy as I wanted it to be, but Supernatural practically begs for troubles and angst. Also, you'll have to excuse the kissing scene since I've never kissed a person in my life. The description is simply how I've read it in other fics.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
